I will see you again
by Lets-go-paradise
Summary: Jamais je n'aurai encouragé Rumple à frapper un autre homme et pourtant je l'ai fais. Non, Lacey l'a fait… Je ne suis pas elle… Du moins plus maintenant. OS Rumbelle


**Alors voilà un nouvel OS un peu différent. Certes, c'est du Rumbelle, mais c'est entièrement du point de vue Belle... Ce qui a été assez difficile pour moi.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, c'est pas juste.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**I will see you again**

**J**e sens ce liquide à la couleur criarde couler le long de ma gorge alors que mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire digne de la garce que je suis devenue. Je me suis habituée à l'alcool… Du moins, j'aime assez ça pour savoir que ce que je viens d'avaler n'en est pas. Alors je fixe cette tasse ridicule qu'il faudrait songer à jeter, dans le but de regarder ce qu'il m'a servi de plus près. Mais soudainement, mes pensées se déforment et je fixe longuement cette tasse comme si elle était la raison de ma venue dans cette arrière-boutique miteuse. Non…

Mon cœur, jusqu'à présent bien trop calme se met à battre avec insistance et je me surprends à me trouver ignoble. Je me surprends à détester la manière dont je suis vêtue et à me sentir inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Cette robe bien trop courte me gêne et je n'ose pas bouger lorsque je réalise à quel point je suis dévêtue. Pourtant, il n'y a même pas quelques secondes je déambulais allégrement dans la boutique, perchée sur ces chaussures qui me broient les pieds et il ne me semblait pas avoir été gênée à un quelconque instant par ma tenue… Au contraire, je semblais d'avantage l'apprécier. Alors qu'est-ce que… ?

Je m'appuie contre la table lorsque je sens mon cœur se soulever d'une manière plus au moins désagréable, ce qui un premier temps me déstabilise et me fais inspirer profondément. J'oublie alors totalement le reste et je ne saurais dire comment je me nomme l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est là que mes pensées s'emmêlent avec celles d'une femme que je ne connais pas… Ou alors avec celles de la femme que je suis censée être. Mon sang bat vivement dans mes tempes, me faisant tourner la tête et je réalise ainsi que Lacey est bien loin d'être la personne que je suis.

Lacey n'est plus.

Non, je suis Belle… _Je m'appelle Belle._

Prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui est entrain de m'arriver, les souvenirs de Lacey me sont projetés avec une telle violence que j'en suis totalement horrifiée. Jamais je n'aurai encouragé Rumple à frapper un autre homme et pourtant je l'ai fais. Non, Lacey l'a fait… Je ne suis pas elle… Du moins plus maintenant.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je retiens mes pleurs en posant une main devant ma bouche. Mes épaules tremblent et ma respiration se fait irrégulière alors que mes doigts touchent mes lèvres en me rappelant de cet inconnu que j'avais embrassé avec une sauvagerie que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je me sens sale… J'ai la terrible impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus. J'ai été violée. Mon amour propre a été violé et pour une fois, je ne pense qu'à moi. Je ne pense même plus à cet homme désespéré qui doit me regarder en attendant de savoir laquelle de Lacey ou Belle l'a emporté.

Et je ne suis même pas capable de le lui signaler… Non, au lieu de sa, je m'écrase. Je m'écrase sur moi-même sans aucun courage. Je veux disparaître, je veux juste que Lacey jamais plus ne revienne.

Alors cet égoïsme me dégoûte. Cet égoïsme que j'étale à l'instant même… Et c'est dans ce refus de redevenir comme elle que je trouve le courage de me présenter devant lui sans même songer à ce qu'il devait se dire de moi à cet instant même. Mais en croisant son regard, son regard où la douleur de me perdre encore règne, je sens mon cœur se briser comme du verre. J'entre-ouvre les lèvres dans l'espoir de trouver la force de prononcer son nom, mais au lieu de sa, mes barrières tombent et les larmes amères que j'avais pris la peine de retenir roulent le long de mon visage d'une manière tout à fait pathétique.

_- "Belle…"_

La voix brisée de Rumple résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles dans une supplique remplie d'un espoir écrasé que je m'étonne à vouloir dissimuler derrière des excuses. Je ne veux plus qu'il m'appelle de cette manière, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois. Non, je ne veux plus entendre mon nom dans une intonation pareille. Une intonation remplie d'une douleur trop vive pour que je n'en sois pas la cause… Je ne veux plus jamais être la cause de sa douleur. Jamais.

Je m'approche, mes bras se tendant vers lui en le réclamant d'une manière que je sais enfantine, mais je ne peux définitivement pas me résoudre à lui quémander mon pardon en restant lâchement debout face à lui. Mon comportement jure avec la manière dont je suis vêtue, mais au moins, je sais qu'il est certain de ne pas être entrain d'enlacer Lacey.

_- "Je suis désolée… Pardonne-moi… S'il te plaît…"_

Mes pleurs font trembler mes mots et en l'entendant prononcer mon nom avec une douleur encore plus vive qu'il y a de cela quelques minutes, je n'hésite plus et je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser rempli de remords que je ne saurai jamais taire. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux que je me plais habituellement à toucher, mais à l'instant, la seule chose que je sens est le soupir rempli de désespoir qui s'écrase contre ma bouche. Ce soupir m'achève tout autant que le goût salé des larmes qui se mêlent à ce baiser… Larmes qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

Mes mains trouvent alors leurs places sur les joues creuses de cet homme qui semble avoir tout perdu et alors que je balaye ses larmes de mes doigts tremblants, je l'embrasse avec plus d'insistance, me blessant presque les lèvres avec ses dents tant ce baiser devient féroce dans le simple but d'oublier un instant le mal qui nous fait souffrir. Ce mal qui enlace nos deux cœurs amoureux dans le seul but de nous faire nous haïr, mais qui en contrepartie nous fais nous aimer à tord.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il met fin à ce baiser que je sens ses mains pousser sur mes épaules et me coller ainsi à lui. Je réponds à cette étreinte en entourant son cou de mes bras alors que ma tête se loge contre son épaule, mon souffle brûlant s'écrasant sans harmonie contre son cou.

Un souvenir que Lacey avait presque emporté avec elle m'oblige à le serrer plus fortement contre moi… Ce qui ne marche pas réellement car ce fut mon corps qui se serra contre le sien dans une vaine tentative de le réconforter. Néanmoins, je peux sentir ses bras se refermer fermement autour de moi et son menton se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'il pleure sans tenter de me le cacher. Ma main vient caresser son dos tandis que je fais taire mes larmes en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de pleurer, non, c'est bien à lui.

_- "Tu as perdu… Ton fils…"_

Je suis surprise d'entendre ma voix si douce et faible à cet instant où elle aurait dû être aiguë et pleurnicharde… Mais je n'en tiens pas compte car l'urgence n'est pas là. L'urgence est dans le rythme irrégulier de la respiration de mon amant et dans l'amertume de ses larmes qui j'ai l'impression, le porteront à déchéance dans les instants suivants.

_- "J'ai échoué Belle… J'ai échoué…"_

Ces mots, si courts et si simples, prennent tout leur sens dans sa bouche. Dans un essai désespéré, je relève la tête et mes lèvres rencontrent ainsi sa mâchoire couverte d'une fine barbe de trois jours. J'embrasse sa peau avec innocence, lui faisant comprendre que ma seule envie est de faire cesser le mal qui le ronge. Je le sens alors se tendre contre mes lèvres et sa mâchoire se crispe dans un mouvement que je ne peux pas supporter. Trahissant le fait qu'il tente soudainement de se contenir… Malheureusement sans grands résultats, il semble fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre mes lèvres déjà humides de ses pleurs… Sans grands doutes, c'est bien mieux ainsi.

* * *

**L**e manteau que je porte à présent cache tout juste la tenue inappropriée que je porte. Mes bras sont croisés contre ma poitrine dans un vague moyen de garder un peu de chaleur. Mes jambes, simplement recouvertes d'un collant sombre, sont allongées par ces chaussures aux talons bien trop hauts. Mon corps tremble presque sous la caresse brusque du vent qui vient me rappeler chaque seconde combien il peut faire froid sur un quai.

Mais tout ceci, à cet instant précis, n'a aucune importance… Réellement aucune importance.

Mon regard cherche une explication en vain. Je fixe ce visage avec une insistance que lui-même semble vouloir me reprocher. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… Et je ne veux pas comprendre. Non, je ne veux pas entendre ces mots qu'il s'apprête à me dire. Je sais que cela lui coûte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir l'espace de quelques secondes.

Alors je baisse les yeux et esquisse un vague sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace au final. Je l'entends enfin m'appeler par mon prénom et je relève la tête, un petit sourire venant étirer mes lèvres pour le rassurer. Mais cela ne marche pas… Du moins pas comme je l'aurais voulu.

_- "Belle… Tu dois rester."_

_- "Je veux venir…"_

_- "Tu sais autant bien que moi que les autres habitants ont besoin de toi."_

J'aimerai lui dire que les autres m'importent peu, mais c'est faux. Il a raison, comme toujours… Et je donnerai pour qu'il ait tord. Je donnerai tellement.

_- "Au revoir Belle."_

Je suis presque certaine que je pleure dés à présent, mais je ne saurai le certifier car le froid fait couler mes larmes sur mes joues comme des gouttes de pluie sur une vitre. Je ne les sens plus, comme je ne sens plus mes mains. Je sens mon cœur qui lui se serre pour me rappeler combien il est plus que présent et j'aimerai… J'aimerai que le froid le glace aussi.

_- "Tu penses que l'on ne se reverra pas c'est sa ?"_

Ma voix est basse, comme sous le ton de la confidence. Mais en réalité, j'ai trop froid pour oser crier de peur d'endommager mes cordes vocales… Enfin après tout, que me reste-t-il à perdre ?

Et enfin, je m'avance vers lui avec une assurance que je veux lui montrer. Je veux lui prouver qu'il a tord, juste une fois.

_- "L'avenir n'est pas toujours comme on le croit. Parfois, il peut être très différent de ce que l'on imagine… On se reverra Rumple. J'en suis certaine."_

Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et nos regards s'attachent l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants que personne ne saurait séparer. Il glisse une main dans mon dos pour m'attirer à lui et ce n'est que lorsque je prends son visage entre mes mains que nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau avec moins de voracité, mais autant de puissance que le dernier baiser que je lui aie offert. Mes doigts viennent s'emmêler au milieu des longues mèches brunes de Rumple et lorsque mes pouces frôlent ses tempes, je sais que là, des cheveux blancs commencent peu à peu à prendre leur place.

Je réalise alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés pour nous séparer à nouveau et à cette pensée, mes pleurs se font plus violents alors que nos lèvres sont toujours pressées les unes contre les autres. Je mets fin à ce baiser dans un soupir étranglé et nos fronts se rencontrent. Son souffle chaud vient réchauffer mon visage et je peux enfin sentir mes larmes dévaler le long de mes joues avec plus de justesse. Je sais qu'il tente de me réconforter en me serrant contre son torse, mais je dois me résoudre à le laisser partir. Alors je caresse une dernière fois ses joues avant de le repousser et je suis presque soulagée qu'il ne me retienne pas.

Ses yeux où une étincelle d'intelligence brille, me fixent avec désespoir alors que je tourne les talons pour partir, mais à peine ai-je fais quelques pas que je m'arrête et me poste à nouveau face à lui, mes bras serrés contre ma poitrine et mes yeux fixant le ponton qui moisissait.

_- "Tu sais, je pense qu'il serait très fier de toi… Bae. Je pense qu'il serait très fier de son papa."_

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il se retient de pleurer, mais je veux le voir une dernière fois avant… Longtemps. C'est ainsi que mon regard se lève vers lui et je n'ai besoin que de quelque secondes pour bien le détailler. Je peux voir ses lèvres pincées en un fin sourire trop triste pour être sans remords, je sais que ces lèvres tremblent, mais je ne veux pas en tenir compte. Nos regards s'attachent, se détachent, s'enlacent… Et nous comprenons enfin tout les deux qu'il est plus que temps.

_Je taime._

_- "Adieu Rumple"_

_Ne me quitte pas._

_- "Adieu Belle."_

Et cette fois-ci, je me retourne et je marche. Je marche en tentant d'éviter de trébucher car je sais qu'il me regarde. Je voudrai me retourner pour lui dire de partir, car je sais qu'il se fait du mal… Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je sais que si je me retourne encore, je ne pourrai plus partir.

Je m'arrête et une sorte de rage s'empare de moi. Une rage qui est la dernière trace de Lacey dans mon corps… Je dois me débarrasser d'elle, je dois laisser cette rage sortir. Cette rage qui n'est pas la mienne.

Dans un geste calculé, je me défais de mes chaussures, récupérant une taille normale. Je me rends compte combien je suis petite lorsque mes pieds touchent les planches froides du ponton. Néanmoins, je me remets à marcher sans un regard en arrière. Ma tête se baisse et parmi mes larmes, un sourire naît.

_Je sais que je te reverrai Rumple. Ici ou ailleurs…_

Et juste pour sa, je ris. Une dernière fois, pour qu'il l'entende. Je ris à en perdre haleine car parmi mes larmes, mon espoir renaît.

* * *

**En espérant que vous ayez aimé !**

**Review ?**


End file.
